


Call Me

by starrylitme



Series: Problem Children [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booty Calls, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Teacher-Student Relationship, M/M, Multiple Partners, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see, I...”</p>
<p>I need some company. But was that too forward? I’m so lonely. But how do people say such things?</p>
<p>“Did you want to see me?”</p>
<p>(Jin's been working so much lately. Komaeda makes a call. Hinata answers. It's a little strange, but for them, it works. Mostly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everyone who thought that 10K would be the last of it. If I have my way, this will probably end up a trilogy. I'm sure no one wanted that of like, the worst threesome not including Junko Enoshima as a factor. Yet. Yeah. Sorry.
> 
> Except not really. Heheh.
> 
> (This is like the middle ground though. It's not so bad. Maybe. Yet.)

When _he_ picks up, answers with a confused ‘hello’, Komaeda almost can’t say anything at first. But he does, voice chipper and calm even when he himself was not. “Hinata-kun... Hi.”

“K-Komaeda?!” It’s like he’s jerking up at the other end at the sound of the elite’s voice, alert and receptive. Komaeda smiles against the speaker, lets out a light giggle, and listens to the other stammer over it. “I- _I_! I was told this might happen but I didn’t think you’d actually...uh...”

“Are you _busy_?” Komaeda cuts right to the chase, trying to keep a sly grin in his tone. One that he’s testing to see how efficient it is. He hears Hinata swallow— _hard_ —probably picking up on his carefully placed connotation...and Komaeda decides it’s very, very effective. “You see, I...”

_I need some company._ But was that too forward? _I’m so lonely._ But how do people _say_ such things?

“Did you want to see me?” Hinata asks, quick and breathless. So _easily_. Komaeda stiffens, but he relaxes back as the reserve student laughs on the other end. “T-That’s not too crazy to ask, right? But... I have noticed that Jin’s been pretty busy lately. He actually told me that you might be getting a bit lonely....”

_How can a reserve student be so shameless?_ Komaeda frowned, despite himself. _And when, exactly, did Jin tell him_ that _? Jin’s been so busy that_ I _haven’t been told much of anything, so why does he still seem capable of relaying such information to Hinata-kun, of all people..._

“...Komaeda?”

_It’s suspicious to say the least... What even is it about Hinata-kun, I wonder...?_

“Sorry—I was just...thinking.” Komaeda tried to brighten up his tone again, trying to hide his agitation with every bit of unease that was beginning to bubble up under his skin from the situation. “Hinata-kun, I...did want to see you. Tomorrow, for the weekend perhaps? I’ll meet you after class and we’ll take my train home.”

“W-Where? I... I’m not allowed at the main building, and I think elites aren’t allowed to be in the reserve unit either? U-Um...” Komaeda’s never heard that latter bit of information. As far as he knew, elites were free to go wherever they pleased. It was the reserves who were...prohibited. But that was how it is. Still, Komaeda comes up with a plan on the dot.

“Maybe we can just meet at the train station, Hinata-kun. I’ll give you the name and directions. For _tu_ nate _ly_ —it’s very close and conspicuous so finding it shouldn’t be difficult. That way we’re less likely to have...a curious audience if anyone notices us. It’ll be framed as coincidence.”

“That...sounds like a good plan. Alright.” Komaeda smiled wide, but just as he was about to click the disconnect button on their call... Hinata tacked on, “I can’t wait to see you.”

Then he’s the one who hangs up. Komaeda doesn’t even pull his phone away from his ear for the longest time, even as silence drags on through the speaker. Hinata, on the other side, he thinks, is probably jittery with excitement and flushed with embarrassment.

He ought to be anyway. And Komaeda sets his phone down to get his usual cleaning done without a second thought.

* * *

Hinata nearly slips up and greets him when Komaeda finds him at the station. He manages not to—but Komaeda sees how Hinata still pauses, still stares at him with eyes taking in his uniform and how it looks on him. _Oh_. This is Hinata’s first time seeing him in his uniform, isn’t it?

His eyes run up and down, and notice what Komaeda’s known since the day they met. The uniform looks the same—except Komaeda doesn’t have a reserve student status badge. _His_ uniform is the perfect, flawless image of an HPA student—an embodiment of hope and potential for the future... And Komaeda _hates_ that Hinata’s looking at him that way.

He brushes past Hinata coldly to board the train, and of course the other clamors after him like a dog. Komaeda glances back a few times, and the brunet’s watching him eagerly and anxiously each time. When he sits down, Hinata clears his throat when he’s close.

“U-Um... Can I?” He points to the empty seat beside him, and Komaeda simply nods. Hinata sits down, and the force of his presence so close does throw him off a bit. While the reserve student looks at his lap, Komaeda looks about.

A few people do eye them— _the uniforms, it has to be the uniforms_ —but a lot of the other people, who Komaeda is quite aware of, are workers more focused on other things than a couple of regular high school students. The important thing is that no one from HPA is also here, reserve or elite, and Komaeda relaxes.

His side presses into Hinata’s, making the other flinch. “It’s a long trip,” he says, surprisingly casual even to himself. “If you have something to keep me from falling asleep out of boredom, I’ll gladly take it.”

“Y-Your stop...?”

“ _Hmm_...” Komaeda tells him which one it is, and then adds, “In that case, wake me up when we get there, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata’s quiet at that, and Komaeda just shuts his eyes and drifts.

* * *

The walking section is usually the peaceful part, but with Hinata there, it’s not really like that. Hinata’s still nervous, self-conscious of every single person who so much glances in their general direction and Komaeda doesn’t mind it himself, but... He’s starting to worry for the brunet.

“My place isn’t too much farther from here on out,” Komaeda tells him, attempting a cheerful sort of content. “You haven’t forgotten what it looks like, right?”

“H-How could I? It’s...not exactly a subtle place you know...” Hinata’s blush is bright and he recalls the appearance. Massive—a mansion beyond his wildest dreams _and Komaeda_...

“I was going to finish the remainder of this dish I had yesterday, but I didn’t know what you wanted, Hinata-kun... Maybe you’d want me to make you curry?” Hinata looks at him oddly, and he immediately laughs. “Don’t get the wrong idea—I could just make you buy take-out after giving you some number to a place where the food’s cheap and delivers. Like a pizza place. Do you want pizza, Hinata-kun?”

“Uh, no, I wouldn’t be able to eat an entire pizza...on my own...” His mouth is dry as he clears his throat. He _is_ hungry despite having practically inhaled lunch earlier, and the quality of the just the school food at HPA was top notch. It contrasted so heavily to the cheap instant stuff he’d get when low on money.

But he actually hadn’t had pizza in a long time and coming from Komaeda’s dulcet tone, it sounded appetizing...even though he was sure the other was mocking him. Even though if he looked at Komaeda—at his calm gray eyes and unassuming smile on a softly-curved face... It was hard to be upset with him if he was...

“We could share, Hinata-kun. Or do you want the leftovers to yourself?”

_What’s up with that look?_ Komaeda’s lips quirked, smile almost looking cheeky and Hinata furrowed his brow. _He isn’t suggesting something, is he? If he is, then what exactly..._

“ _Hi_ na _ta_ -kun,” he sing-songs, grabbing onto his wrist and earning Hinata to flinch and freeze once he realized they were at their destination. On Komaeda’s porch, in fact—because somehow Hinata had missed the _huge fucking house_ until they were right on it and Komaeda was still holding onto him, giving his arm a tug as he fished the key out from his bag and... “Let’s discuss this inside.”

“Yeah...” Hinata can only agree as Komaeda turns to unlock the door...but doesn’t let go of his wrist. Not once. His grip remains steadily wrapped around him—hand so warm and delicate—and pulls him inside when the door’s open.

* * *

“So pizza?” Komaeda shuts the door on the microwave, smiling back at him and rolling up his sleeves. “Or I could share my meal, but that’s no good for growing youth, don’t you think?”

The meal in question was a rather small serving... But Komaeda never ate that much... With him mentioning ‘growing youth’ though, Hinata can only stare at areas where the bones protruded from underneath pale, translucent skin. His jutted out wrist, the clavicle revealed when he undid  his tie and collar, the slim hips he knew beneath his slacks...those ribs he was also aware of under his whole uniform top, the same bones he had counted with his fingers and lips.

His tie felt a little too tight—he needed to loosen it. And...pull off the rest of the heavier portions of his own uniform, the more he thought about it. Komaeda already did so—his tie and blazer hung up by their shoes and socks. Hinata answers as he gets on that.

“I...I’ll order something myself. J-Just give me the number, I guess.” Komaeda nodded cheerily and gestured to the fridge where...several coupons were stuck to it with colorful magnets. _What the hell...?_

“Jin’s a bit thrifty. I don’t need them, so you can have a few, of course.” He...actually knew that, kinda. When Hinata was at Jin’s place, the decoration had always been reserved, even compared to Komaeda’s thoughtless style. One time when they went out to eat, Jin picked a relatively cheap meal, and Hinata had too... But still... “The number should be on there, too. Just tell them about the coupon and they’ll take off.”

“Thanks, Komaeda...” Hinata hangs his jacket and tie over the chair before he grabs one of the papers and the appropriate number before pulling out his phone. For a second, he froze as he thought more about it. If delivered—it’s going to be _here_. At this massive, _expensive_ place and it’s not going to look _good_ , he’s just going to look like a...

“Hinata-kun,” Thin arms begin to wrap around him from behind, making him freeze in place as soft lips trail up his jaw. “After we eat, I have some ideas for what... _activities_ we can do together...”

“A- _Ah_...?”  His eyes were stuck on elegant fingers drifting down his stomach, appreciatively tracing his abdomen before reaching the edge of his pants. Komaeda pressed close to his back, soft and warm, and Hinata’s thoughts sputtered in place.

“But first,” Komaeda’s lips brushed against his ear and then... His hand stopped and he pulled away, laughing brightly as Hinata slowly turned to him in shock and confusion. “You need to eat, Hinata-kun,” he says matter-of-factly, almost gently scolding before hopping off to get his own food from the microwave. “That should be priority for a growing youth, right?”

He watches Komaeda go, staring hard at the curvature of his hips as he walks, and shallows hard.

“... _Right_...”

Hinata dialed the number, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever sound more dull and dazed than he did that day he placed an order at some cheap pizza place, getting a deal from a coupon previously owned by a rich kid dating his headmaster that he also slept with.

But it went by quickly enough.

* * *

The sink digs into his back, but if it bothers him, Komaeda doesn’t say. He also doesn’t vocalize any distaste from the taste of grease that’s surely in Hinata’s kiss as he presses into him hard and deepens it further.

No, Komaeda responds _eagerly_ , purring against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. His lips part immediately as Hinata’s tongue slides though, relishing the moist insides. He could taste bits of those leftovers—sweet and...herbal? Something else, too. Come to think of it, Komaeda had a variety of spices in the upper cabinets. It could be any one of those, he thinks.

Komaeda makes a cute ‘pwah’ sound as he pulls off, with his face flushed and mouth panting. Komaeda stares at him, but all Hinata can focus on is the plush rim of his lips. They’re already swollen, and Hinata licks his own. His are chapped, not nearly as soft nor as sweet. Not _enough_ , he thinks, and the words squeeze around his chest with an unforgiving grip.

“Hinata-kun...?” Komaeda’s tone was soft, questioning, his head tilting a bit and the reserve student dove right back in, muffling any noise Komaeda made from the rough action. Hinata apologizes for that, briefly, but he can barely form the words when his mouth is so busy digging into the elite’s. It must hurt, because the sound Komaeda makes is pained and... “H- _Hnn_... _Nn_...”

_No? No, that can’t be right._

He delves in deeper, bolder, running his tongue against the supple inside of his cheek and over straight teeth. When his tongue entwines with Komaeda’s, his arms loop around his waist to copy the limbs firmly around his neck. Then he goes further, hand slipping under the loosened shirt to the cold skin and the base of a spine. Komaeda shivers, gasping away from the kiss.

Transparent drool dripped from his lips. Hinata blinks once, and leans back in to lap it away. Komaeda shallows, and licks him in return when he’s close enough. Hinata shudders from the action, pulling away again for a better look. “Komae...”

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda mewls, looking from beneath his enchantingly long lashes and panting. Dizzyingly hot breaths puff against his skin, and Hinata can only now notice the glazed desperation in those gray-green pools. He’s weak against that, and can’t help but wonder how Jin managed to resist when...

_How long has it been since Jin touched him?_ Hinata’s thoughts begin to blend together, and he wonders more. _Jin’s only talked to me outside of the experiment discussion to tell me Komaeda might be lonely. And Komaeda called, so he’s right. How long has it been? For me, it’s already been a while._

He pulls Komaeda into another kiss, this chaster, much briefer as he trails his lips down over his chin. He nips along his jaw before reaching his neck. Pressing his nose where he could best feel the pulse, Hinata’s mouth latched onto a sensitive point that made the other moan.

“H-Hinata-kun, _Hinata-kun_...” Komaeda’s voice hits a high pitch. Hinata’s hand slides up to cup his head as he squirms. Then, Hinata bites him as fingers tangle into his messy tresses, making Komaeda yelp before he pulls back.

The bruise on the other’s neck stares back at him, slick with a slight imprint of teeth. Hinata gulps, thinks about others undoubtedly seeing this—including Jin, _especially_ Jin who hasn’t touched him in a while and probably wouldn’t even leave marks where others could see and...

Komaeda slaps his hand over the mark, the blush reaching down his neck and eyes screwed shut with an expression that could’ve been ashamed. Hinata’s gut sinks in on itself as the other trembles, puffed out lips quivering before his eyes flutter back open.

“You really _are_ shameless.”

Komaeda says those words in a low voice, each syllable cold and blunt. Hinata flinches, eyes wide as Komaeda’s narrow. There’s contempt in his tone as he continues. “You know that Jin would never leave a mark there—because it’s risky. It’s easy to _see_. People are _likely_ to see.”

“I...got carried away.” Komaeda’s unimpressed look made Hinata falter further, and he stumbled on his apology. “I’m...so...r...”

“I’m not that angry.” A hand pushed him away, and Komaeda squirmed to get out from between Hinata and the sink. “My classmates already assume things. This will just seemingly ‘confirm’ those assumptions. As long as they don’t know the truth, it’s not a big deal. Jin losing his job and reputation, and you being in serious trouble for mingling with an elite student... Whatever would happen to me due to misconceptions is preferable to events like that...”

_Misconceptions?_ Hinata watched blankly as Komaeda sighed heavier, hand rubbing against his neck. _That’s right. I don’t know anything about him. I’m only here because..._

“A _ah_ , I spoiled the mood.” Komaeda said aloud and abruptly, turning back to Hinata with his usual cheerful smile. “It’s really nothing to worry about. That’s right. No one should worry. Except, of course, there’s still the issue of you overstepping your boundaries, Hinata-kun. On the contrary, _I_ won’t forgive you so easily.”

Hinata couldn’t think straight as the other moved, surprisingly quick, his hands splaying against his chest. They weren’t pushing against him, the pressure being almost feather light, and yet it was enough to make his breath catch. Komaeda slid down to his knees, hands running over his chest and abdomen with the motion, and Hinata could only watch, his world still. Komaeda looked up at him with a cocky grin, but then directed his attention to Hinata’s groin and pressed his hand to it.

He had gotten soft earlier from when Komaeda scolded him. Komaeda, noticing this, frowned. “Is something _wrong_ with you, Hinata-kun?”

“N-No... _ah._..!” Hinata covered his mouth when Komaeda palmed against him. “K-Komaeda, are you going to...?”

“I do this for Jin when I’m mad at him. Sometimes I hide under his desk when someone’s meeting with him. Once, Hinata-kun...” His zipper was pulled down, Komaeda’s fingers delving inside. He was heating up so quickly, it was starting to make him delirious and Komaeda grew smugger. “I think I even blew him when _you_ were talking to him.”

**_Oh God._ **

“There we are! You’re burning and hard—it must hurt.” Komaeda pulls his dick out, playing with it absentmindedly as Hinata’s hand shot out to grip the edge of the counter, nails digging in. “I noticed earlier that you might have gained a little weight. Do you think it’s gotten thicker? I can’t tell.”

Hinata would have snapped at him but his hand was still over his mouth, and he really didn’t trust himself to not make humiliating noises at the moment. Especially when Komaeda laughed at his earlier comment, like it was his own lame joke— _which it probably was_ —and then kissed the side of the head of his cock. Hinata nearly jumped.

“Speaking of weight, have you been eating well? You know your diet affects your taste, right? Haven’t been drinking too much soda, hopefully...” Komaeda ran his tongue up his shaft, lapping up the pre-cum leaking from the tip, and paused. “Oh. It’s not that bitter. That’ll make this easier then.”

With Komaeda done talking, all Hinata could hear was the rush of blood and his heart hammering as Komaeda took his dick into his mouth. Little by little he took him in, his still swollen lips stretching over the tip and his tongue pressing into the slit.

Just the bare minimum of those damp velvety insides was enough to make Hinata feel like he was going to go insane. If he could lose himself so easily in a kiss, then _this_... He had no hope against _this_. His thoughts blurring together into goo, the last thing Hinata was lucid to was the whine that involuntarily escaped his throat when Komaeda pulled off him, back to nipping down his length until he reached the base.

* * *

_So **sensitive**. How does Hinata-kun even function properly?_

Komaeda suckled on one of his balls, and felt him shudder, melting even further into his mouth.

_Does Jin really find someone like this appealing?_ Someone like this, who Komaeda could get from soft to hard so easy, who wasn’t even a challenge since— _I barely had to **try** when figuring his body out. I barely had to work for **this** reaction._

His hand wraps around the shaft, giving a few quick short strokes. Hinata made a sharp sound with each motion, and Komaeda trailed back to take him back inside. This time he took him in deep, throat clamping down around him. _Any second now_ , he was sure as his eyes fluttered shut. Hinata lost it so _easily_ , Hinata was...

Hinata’s hand was in his hair, pulling him down until his nose was buried in coarse curls.

Komaeda’s eyes jerked open, Hinata moaning and stroking his hair as he began to thrust back against him, and Komaeda’s mind went blank when Hinata started saying how, “ _good you are_...”

_“You’re so good, such a good kid,” Jin moaned as he guided his student’s weakly bobbling head over his thick length. His eyes were stinging with tears but the hand stroking his hair and the voice cooing at him, praising him... It made_ up _for it, he thought. It was hard to avoid gagging, but with the pleased noises Jin made for him, Komaeda kept trying. “You’re doing so well... You feel so good...”_

_Then, he laughed, low, brushing his hair back to meet his wide, glazed eyes. “You’re just so good for me,” and then his hips thrust, deep into him, and Komaeda nearly chokes but he shuts his eyes, clinging to the way Jin says he loves him—he_ does _say that, right?—and his name, “Na-gi-to...”_

“— ** _Komaeda_**!!” Hinata cries out, and Komaeda slips from his grip in surprise. His lips come off with a pop and then Hinata’s _coming_ —hot cum spurts from his cock, getting on his face, in his hair and eyes, making them screw shut.

 It not only irritates him, it _hurts_ , and Komaeda’s already wiping it off, shoving his fingers into his mouth to lick it all off.

_It’s not that **bitter** ,_ he reminds himself, but his eye’s still pained, twitching and most likely reddened. He needs to grab a...

A kitchen towel enters his view, and then rubs against the side of his face where most of the cum had gotten. A hand brushes back hair from the other side of his face and when Komaeda’s vision can properly focus, he sees Hinata with a frown on his face. Even though he’s supposed to be glowing...and he must be tired.

“It got in your hair,” Hinata says belatedly, and even his voice is droopy. “I’m sorry, Komaeda.”

“...You don’t like the sight?” Komaeda manages to ask cheekily, wiping his face off with a smirk. Hinata blushes, yet decidedly stays silent. Brightly, Komaeda laughs—laughs off the unease and the irritation. “Will there be more, though? Or is that it?”

Hinata flinched. But he’s interested, of course, in continuing. Komaeda can see it on his face. It’s really amusing...Jin isn’t nearly this readable. Jin likes to act _professional_ —it’s only because Komaeda looks at him so closely that he can see the hunger that lurks under the calm, charismatic, responsible headmaster persona.

It’s for the best. If people knew what Headmaster Kirigiri liked to _do_ with the problem child of the 77 th class...it’d be such horrible luck. Even if good things _could_ come from it, Komaeda didn’t want that. He honestly didn’t—he meant it when he told Hinata as much.

_Though didn’t I also say...?_

“Komaeda...” Hinata mutters, making him perk up. That blush is still there, but somehow the brunet stubbornly meets his gaze. “Is this...really okay?”

_This? Oh...?_

“Impatient? I don’t mind getting fucked on the table in that case. Cleaning it later is going to be a pain though, just letting you know.”

“That’s _not_ what I mean!” Hinata sputtered, reddened like a tomato. He ended up looking so much like an agitated cat that Komaeda’s lips quirk in amusement. “I-I...! I mean... It’s just us... Jin isn’t going to be here...”

Oh, yes, that was true. “You should have taken a picture before getting me a towel. You could have shown that to him.”

It was too late now because Komaeda had almost completely cleaned off his face, but Hinata stills. His eyes wide, pupils dilating, and Komaeda can almost hear the ticking of his gears inside the reserve student’s head. Imagining Jin getting such a filthy image of the elite student he liked. One where the elite student clearly had his face fucked by a reserve student. All for his sake.

_“I saw you,” Jin whispers in the way Komaeda daydreams of. “So **shameless** —you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”_

**_I..._ **

“Is that what you want?” Hinata asked him, face pinching up still with a flush. “Or are you joking around?”

“You can’t tell?” Hinata’s look of discomfort and uncertainty answers his question. _I can’t be surprised though._ He smiled all the same, still a little dismayed. Only a little. “It’s too late now so there’s no point in fretting it. Maybe later?”

“I...guess...” the brunet muttered. Komaeda stood up with a hum, finishing up with wiping away the last bits from his face even though he’d have to thoroughly scrub his hair to get it all out completely. He went and tossed the towel in the laundry room to wash later, and he heard feet padding against tiles after him.

Hinata was still staring at him uncertainly when he turned, and he stopped dead in his tracks, withdrawing sheepishly and averting his gaze. “Uh... So...”

“You didn’t answer my question, Hinata-kun. About whether or not _that_ was enough.”

“Y-You didn’t, er...” Hinata’s gaze sweeps him, and then he stills completely. Komaeda smiles like there’s nothing wrong, but he’s... “You’re not turned on?”

It clearly bothers the brunet that he’s not, even though Komaeda normally didn’t think too much about such things.

But it _does_ startle him, when Hinata pulls him close and palms at his groin through his pants in response to this.

It’s _really_ awkward but Komaeda recognizes the technique. Jin’s touched him like this—holding him steady as his knowing fingers stroke him, making his thighs shake weakly and lose a bit of his balance but it doesn’t faze Jin who remains firm....

Hinata stumbles, but doesn’t fall. Doesn’t falter either, and his hand undoes the zipper somehow. Komaeda clings to his shoulders, making a soft yet still high-pitched noise, and through his blurring sight, he just barely catches a smile pulling at Hinata’s lips.

“No...” He remembers, albeit vaguely, just as Hinata’s fingers delve through the opening , brushing just barely against the base. “Not...in my uniform...”

“Really?” Hinata breathes, disbelieving but stilling. “No one seems to care when it’s in _mine_.”

“Mm.” Komaeda makes a sound but not a coherent response, instead focused on pulling his uniform pants off. He feels the other’s stare still on him, so he hums a bit, delicately stepping out of them once they’re pooling around his ankles. For good measure, he starts undoing the buttons of his dress shirt only for Hinata to stop him with hands around his wrists. “Hinata-kun?”

Hinata’s face is pinched up again, and he’s very blatantly frustrated. Not just sexually—something’s clearly _bothering_ him. Komaeda tilts his head, innocence in his gaze, and keeps his voice soft and unassuming. “Is something wrong?”

Hazel eyes sweep him in response, over the bruise on his neck, his mostly undressed state, and Komaeda wonders what exactly he’s looking so hard at. Especially when said look is only partially one of lust...there’s parts of unease in that stare. Maybe Hinata’s still reeling from the fact that he’s sleeping with an _elite_ student.

Hinata really worries too much, being a _reserve_ student. Komaeda can’t blame him too much but that doesn’t make the way Hinata looks at him sometimes less...uncomfortable. Especially since the brunet is also involved with their _headmaster_ and Jin _certainly_ doesn’t get the same staring, from what Komaeda’s noticed.

Hinata looks at Jin like he’s something _bright_ —something that pulls him up... Komaeda looks at Jin that way as well. But...why does Hinata look at _him_ like...?

“Komaeda,” Hinata cuts off his thoughts, and Komaeda blinks up at him as those hands tighten around his wrists. It’s not painful but there’s something _desperate_ about the grip. “Let’s finish this in the bedroom?”

It shouldn’t have sounded like a question, but he must have been nervous. Komaeda just smiles for him, still soft and hopefully encouraging. “Sure thing.”

* * *

He hasn’t been in Komaeda’s room very often, but somehow he thinks that even if he spent every week in here, he’d never get used to it. In the low light of the afternoon that didn’t leave much if anything obscured, it looks even more unsettlingly lavish. Too surreal, not at all helped by the soft noises its owner would make as Hinata nipped up his fair inner thighs.

There’s a vanity mirror across from the bed, and Hinata wonders how much of the reflection of the Komaeda he sees is obscured by his own form. Komaeda, his lower half completely bare and shirt completely unbuttoned and parted to expose his panting chest and torso... The look on his face, flushed and fixated on how Hinata sucks marks into his tender skin; the purple welts that are left behind as he makes his way higher... The look on _his face_ , eyes so wide and focused, even though the sounds he’s making are mostly just heavy breathing. No moans, or mewls, and Komaeda isn’t even saying his name.

Hinata bites him, sinking his teeth into his thigh, and Komaeda flinches, soundless.

_I’ve seen marks left here by Jin and yet._

Komaeda’s foot nudges his head from behind, urges him up. His legs spread a bit wider, and Hinata’s graced with the view it gives of his pink hole. He’s sure his dick twitches, his fingers certainly dig in, but something doesn’t feel quite right.

That doesn’t stop him from taking the lubrication Komaeda hands him, squirting the thick cool gel onto his palm before he smears it over his fingers. He starts slow, the first of his fingers prodding at the pucker of Komaeda’s entrance before pushing carefully through. He’s tight. Tighter than last time.

_Because Jin hasn’t been touching him. Jin would like this, me touching him in his absence. Making sure he stays pretty and pliant—ready for him when he finally finds the free time to fuck him himself._

Hinata swallows. That’s what Jin would _want_ , he thinks. Komaeda twists as his finger goes in deep, and there’s a look of discomfort when he adds another and begins to stretch him. He winces, muttering something about ‘ _nails_ ’ and Hinata only apologizes blankly.

_Jin would want this. This would make him happy. I want to make him happy. That’s what all this is about._

“ _Hinata-kun_!” Komaeda yelped when his fingers crook. Hinata’s mouth goes dry when he realizes he must have hit _that_ spot. Komaeda looked dazed, cheeks still burning red and eyes starting to get watery, and Hinata pulled his fingers out, making him groan. “Hi... Hinata-kun...”

“You can say Jin’s name if you want.” Hinata slathers his cock with lube, positioning himself to Komaeda’s entrance. “I won’t mind at all.”

“Won’t mind?” Komaeda repeats and then sighs, eyes wandering up to the ceiling. “I wonder—Jin gets off on something like that, me saying ‘Hinata-kun’ while he fucks me...”

Hinata stills, and _imagines_ it— _Komaeda whining and begging **his** name while Jin grins and looms over his writing figure, and **that’s**_...

“You’re not him though, Hinata-kun. Do you really enjoy hearing someone else’s name?” Hinata swallows, and he wants to answer but it’s like his throat is swollen shut. “How’d you feel if Jin said _my_ name while in bed with you?”

He’d hate it. But he can’t say that. He can’t say that and he hates it enough that it must show on his face. So Komaeda would still _know_ —he’d _see_.

But all Hinata receives, mercifully, is an airy laugh in response to his heavy silence.  Komaeda moves, and then there’s a delicate hand caressing Hinata’s cheek, making his breath catch.

“Hi _na_ ta- _kun_ ,” Komaeda sweetly whispers, and Hinata meets those captivating eyes—digs his hands into his hips until they bruise. Komaeda smiles, and Hinata feels like _he_ ’s the one in the other’s grip. But it’s soft—so _light_ , like being handled with care to fragility. “Fuck me.”

Hinata cracks immediately.

* * *

Even though the two of them are sloppy when it comes to rutting and thrusting, he likes to think that this is gentler, more of the ideal. It isn’t, he’s likely deluding himself, but he can’t say it isn’t something he wants to submerge himself in, something he _can’t get enough of_.

He’s burying himself in Komaeda, in his heat and his embrace as he licks at his pale throat, nuzzles into the dip between his neck and shoulder. Komaeda _holding_ him, arms wrapped around his neck and trying to pull him even closer, and even though his eyes are shut, he never stops murmuring Hinata’s name.

In return, Hinata says his. “Komaeda,” he whispers, purring as he slams deep in him, making him jerk and tremble in his grasp. Hinata kisses up his neck, presses more to his hair, and angles his thrusts until he makes the other nearly sob. “Komaeda, Ko _mae_ da,”

Komaeda arches up against him, Hinata’s name spilling from his lips in that same mindless manta until Hinata kisses him messily and impetuously. Komaeda returns it indulgently, his arms tighten, and they’re right back to how they had been mere hours ago in the kitchen, pressed up against the sink.

This time, Komaeda doesn’t complain when he sucks and bites at his skin—the fleshy rim of his plush lips—until they bruise.

Komaeda cups his jaw when he pulls away, rolling his hips to make Hinata moan and return the motion. Komaeda smiles, weakly laughs, and Hinata can’t help but kiss him again before his thrusts grow more desperate.

This. He could lose himself in this—he certainly wants to.

“You feel good, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whispers, and Hinata wipes away the tears from his face. “So _good_. We probably look good together...”

Hinata grunts, nearing the edge of his climax, and then Komaeda pulls him in, whispers in his ear.

“Imagine how _Jin_ would look, watching us.”

Hinata’s eyes shoot open wide, he reaches release and makes Komaeda groan as he’s filled with his seed. And it’s strange because after that, Hinata can’t help but feel the cold finally reach his skin and he shivers in Komaeda’s embrace.

* * *

The sound of Komaeda’s humming echoes off the bathroom walls and Hinata only blankly watches the other lather through his hair, hands careful so that he doesn’t pull out strands with the action.

“Ah, Hinata-kun, are you done with the spray?” he asks after a while and Hinata stares blearily at the spray handle in his hand as a response. “Since you’re still holding it, can you hold it over me?”

Hinata does so, grunting and Komaeda rinses his hair out, his humming resuming. Water mixed with shampoo trickles down his neck and shoulders, the pale skin reddened from the warmth of the shower, and Hinata’s eyes shut, his throat tight.

“This is still odd for you, isn’t it?” Komaeda starts as if reading his mind. “Jin might’ve taken to this sort of thing quickly, but you aren’t him, Hinata-kun.”

_Jin._

“Still,” Hinata’s eyes open slowly, and Komaeda turns the slightest bit towards him. “I appreciate this. It’s nice, _isn’t_ it, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata doesn’t answer but he does swallow. Komaeda laughs all the same as he reaches over and twists the knob so that the water stops running. Then he smiles at the brunet, damp bangs stuck to his face and yet not obscuring his cloudy gaze, cheeks pink and so painstakingly lovely that Hinata wouldn’t have been able to say anything even if he had a word to say.

“Speechless again?” Komaeda taps a finger to Hinata’s lips and then wrung the water out of his hair before exiting the shower. “How cute.”

The cluster of bites on his neck is made blaringly visible from Komaeda’s longer tresses over his shoulder. But when Komaeda giggles, gives him another quick smile, all Hinata can think about is that he recognizes this behavior from Jin when the two of them had been together.

_Because you’re not the only person who’s been with him._ And he’s known that from the beginning. _Komaeda was his **first**. Komaeda **is** his, firstly. Why wouldn’t the headmaster have more influence over one of his more beloved elite students...isn’t that **right**?_

“That’s a scary look on your face, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda hands him a towel, and now there’s a frown on his face. “If you’re going to murder me, please do so while I’m still in the shower. That’d be a lot easier to clear up, right?”

And like that, Hinata’s snapped back to reality, furiously protesting that statement. “I’d never do something like that!”

“It was a joke.” Not a very funny one. But Hinata doesn’t have to say that—Komaeda, judging by his faded smile, must see so on his face. “You wouldn’t do something like that. You’re too sensitive for that, Hinata-kun.”

_...Is that an insult?_

“You don’t try to overstep your boundaries as a reserve student,” Komaeda continues on and it’s like there’s a jolt through Hinata’s bones at the words. “And I’ve _heard_ from those classmates of yours—they’re so bitter! So irritable! I’ve certainly been _attacked_ by them before but isn’t that understandable they resent me? The only thing that makes me different from them is...”

**_That you’re an elite._** _You’re **special**. What the hell are you even saying? I don’t _ want _to hear something like this..._

“Ah...no. Never mind that, Hinata-kun.” Mercifully, he does stop, drying his hair off and then giving him another bright, carefree smile. “You’re the one I’m with, the one that Jin _likes_ , right?”

_...Yes. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?_

Hinata grabs the towel Komaeda had folded and put aside for him, but doesn’t answer. It doesn’t faze Komaeda in the slightest who heads back into the bedroom, humming that same cheery tune again.

There’s still that chill in the air.

* * *

Komaeda winds up having already dozed off by the time Hinata gets to the bed himself. It’s no surprise—the sheets still smell of sex and said sex tires him out. It’s part of the reason why Komaeda insisted they shower together, even though Hinata stupidly thought the other was mostly lucid at the time. But Komaeda’s good at misleading sometimes, even though he doesn’t mean to be.

While sleeping though, it’s hard to think of him that way. Komaeda has an air of innocence while resting so soundly, lips parted and body curled almost into a ball like it’s begging to be held.

Hinata takes his picture with his phone and texts it to Jin. He doesn’t expect a response—it’s late, after all. Jin’s probably working still. He’s been busy, that much is true, too busy for Komaeda...and him too on some level.

_But that’s different. Then again, Komaeda might not know that. Not like I’ll tell him either way._

“Mmgh...” Komaeda groans, sighing then rolls onto his back, the name escaping his lips, “ _Jin_...”

It’s not a surprise. Hinata sighs still for whatever reason; sitting on the bed and making it sink under his weight, though Komaeda wouldn’t have been stirred. He stares at his phone, and for a moment, he wonders.

“ _Mm_...” Komaeda again, but the next murmur has Hinata freeze. “Hinata-kun...”

He’s still asleep, Hinata does check, so Hinata just puts his phone on the bedside table before he settles under the covers. The bed really is plush and comfortable, so much better than the bed he uses for the reserve dorms. He wonders whether or not the beds in the elite dorms are any different from this.

_He’s rich. It wouldn’t surprise me if they still were._

Hinata reaches over to flick the lamp-light off but for some reason hesitates. Komaeda mumbles nonsense off on the other side, drawing Hinata’s gaze back to him. The white-haired youth is curled on his side again, facing Hinata, and it’s then that Hinata remembers that he’s used to Jin being there for Komaeda to be nestled against.

Yet, Komaeda mutters _his_ name again...and then Jin’s.

_Jin. He’s Jin’s._ His fingers still twitch. _I’m Jin’s too. Isn’t that why we’re here?_ Hinata can’t stop himself from inching closer, and he reaches for Komaeda. _That’s why, right? That’s why—this is okay..._

His arm wraps around Komaeda, pulling the other close until the two of them are pressed together. Komaeda’s arms wrap around him in return, unconsciously, though Hinata’s heart hammers painfully as Komaeda nuzzles against his chest. He’s soft. _Warm_. And the feel of skin on skin is almost comforting even as the heat slightly makes Hinata’s head spin all over again. It almost tickles too, Komaeda’s hair against his shoulder, but the tresses are silk to the touch and they smell so nice. _This is okay._

“ _Jin_ ,” Komaeda sighs as Hinata cards his fingers through his still damp curls. _This is fine. This..._

His phone buzzes on the stand, making him perk up. His breath quickens and he glances back—his phone is lit up, and the force he moves with to scramble to get to it makes Komaeda whine.

“ ** _No_**...” Komaeda stops though when he wakes, eyes blearily flicking open to see Hinata gripping his phone tightly and pressing several of its buttons with deft, tense fingers. He pushes himself up, tired and dazed but focused on what was happening. “Hinata-kun, is that...?”

“Jin says not to overdo it while he’s gone.” Hinata swallows, and his grip on his phone tightens. When Jin responds yet again, he opens it greedily and responds. He can’t help but smile as he reads, but then that smile fades.

_“It’s good that you two are getting to know one another better.”_

Hinata’s agreement to that is a little less enthusiastic, but he still presses the ‘send’ before putting the phone back down. He feels Komaeda crawls towards him, making an irritated noise, and the other would have reached for Hinata’s phone to see Jin’s messages for himself had the brunet not pinned him down to stop that motion.

“This is alright, isn’t it? Komaeda?” Komaeda frowns up at him and his fingers tighten around those thin, bony wrists. Hinata feels himself shake, only slightly, but it’s still there. “H...Hey, Komaeda...”

“What exactly are you asking? And how am I supposed to answer?” Komaeda’s frown deepens, and Hinata’s eyes wander down to his parted lips, those bruises on his neck. Again. “Hinata-kun? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” _I don’t know what that’s even an answer to. I just._ “I’m sorry, Komaeda, I don’t know.”

Komaeda sighs, then he sucks in his lips—Hinata’s eyes are still stuck there and his gut is twisting even though Komaeda relaxes under him. Had he been tense? Hinata’s grip loosens with the revelation. “Really... You shouldn’t worry so much, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata laughs, the sound low without any humor and then slowly lowers until his forehead is pressed against Komaeda’s shoulder. Komaeda’s arms wrap back around him and he’s held without any trouble and it just makes his insides twist up even more even though he doesn’t _hate_ this. Not even a little.

“Go to sleep, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says and Hinata’s response is to bury himself further into the other as his eyes fall shut. Komaeda’s voice is quieter as he adds, “Sweet dreams.”

* * *

For Komaeda, however, it isn’t so easy getting back to sleep.

It doesn’t help that the brunet’s weight is almost crushing, but it’s not that _bad_. Hinata asleep on him is...weirdly comforting, as physically uncomfortable as it actually is. Komaeda even strokes his hair the way he recalls Hinata’s fingers running through his own—the way he would actually also sometimes touch Jin’s, making his smile soften and the coo of his given name gentler. Hinata’s breathing grows a lot easier.

If Komaeda wanted to, he could snatch the other’s phone now when he’d be none the wiser. He glances to the device, lying on the desk, and he reaches over to shut the lamp off.

His gaze flickers to the ceiling and unconsciously, Hinata clings to him a bit more. Komaeda does snort, though the sound is soft enough so that it doesn’t stir him. He strokes down the reserve student’s brown spikes, through they sprung back up, untamable. It’s cute.

Komaeda’s initial smile fades the more he thinks—about Hinata and how Jin would ruffle his hair too, sometimes, though it hadn’t been often. Hinata would flush, sheepish, but give that hopelessly adoring look he always graces the headmaster with.

The two of them are very similar, and not just in aspects involving Jin Kirigiri. That’s a blessing in some aspects—it certainly eases their...dynamic a bit better. Makes things easier for Jin. For all of them. In some aspects.

Hinata groans a bit, low but loud in his ear and Komaeda’s response is to rub the nape of his neck. Hinata’s burying himself deeper against him, however unconsciously, and Komaeda should be grateful it’s not that difficult to breathe.

_I wonder why then..._

Komaeda finds himself staring at Hinata’s phone. It buzzes, causing his eyes to widen and if he could just reach...oh, but that’s impossible. Hinata’s weight on top of him is too much. And he wouldn’t do something like that either way because... He wouldn’t.

_Jin... I wonder why..._

He swallowed a hard lump down his throat, shut his eyes tight and buried his face in Hinata’s shoulder. It strained his neck a little but he didn’t care for that. He just clung to the other the same way Hinata held onto him—as if Hinata’s steady heartbeat would somehow slow down his own.

It’s... **_Ridiculous_** _—relying on a reserve student—how **shameless**. To think I really found myself sinking so low, agreeing with Jin’s whims is one thing but this is...strange._

It’s strange, Komaeda found himself caring a lot _less_. He just rather focus on falling back asleep.

He’ll wake up sore in the morning, he’s sure as he steadies his breathing, but it’ll be yet another thing that’ll cease mattering.

The last thing Komaeda was vaguely aware of that night was Hinata tightening his grip.


End file.
